1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices for vehicular sliding windows and, in particular, to such devices for locking single and double slide rear windows most commonly found on pick-up trucks.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
Single and double slide windows on such automotive vehicles as pick-up style trucks are commonly locked by a plastic lock. Such a plastic lock is fragile, and notoriously subject to being broken to permit easy opening of the rear window and entry into the truck's cabin.